Frio
by lily Madness
Summary: Edward no ama a Bella, Jacob si y ella es una masoquista.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Nota: **Bella nunca me agrado, a mi parecer ella es un personaje que no esta muy bien desarrollado y es demasiado débil y dependiente de los demás, pero bueno eso es solo mi humilde opinión.

**Frio **

Por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que trato de evitar, mintiéndose a si misma infinidad de veces, mintiéndole a los demás, Edward no la amaba, nunca lo hizo, ella era solo un pasatiempo, algo en lo que podía ocupar su tiempo libre, lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos castaños y pequeños, la lluvia hacia que nadie lo notara, pero ya bastante era verla caminar despacio y empapada por la calle, sintiendo el peso del agua constante caer sobre ella, haciendo que el cabello se le pegara a la cara y la ropa fría al cuerpo, temblaba mucho, pero no quería llegar a su casa , no quería ir a ningún lugar, solo quería caminar, caminar y esperar a que todo aquello pasara.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba camino a su hogar, solo había dejado que sus pies la llevaran a cualquier lugar y de forma mecánica y rutinaria se encontró frente aquella casa, antes tan familiar, ahora le resultaba ajena a ella, a ese pueblo, a ese bosque, frente a la entrada se detuvo por casi media hora, no quería entrar y encontrarse a su padre o a cualquier otra persona que no fuera aquel vampiro al que tanto amaba y al que tantas veces se entrego y beso de una forma apasionada.

Bella, aquella chica rara y antisocial que creyó haber encontrado la felicidad, ahora se encontraba allí, deprimida, sola, destrozada en todos los sentidos, despacio toco el picaporte, sin valor para siquiera girarlo, dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran en el tapete de un verde descolorido que decía bienvenidos, sentía como si ese "bienvenidos" le dijera: bienvenida ala verdad, bienvenida a la tristeza, la depresión, el dolor, el engaño, el despecho, a todos las cosas terribles que existieran en el mundo, y ella pensaba, habían sido creadas solo para su sufrimiento.

Pero de pronto, sobre el pesimismo se presento una luz de esperanza, tal vez Edward se había retractado y se había dado cuenta de que sentí a lo mismo por ella, al fin giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y entro en la casa, miro desesperadamente a la sala, pero no había nadie, miro hacia la cocina, el comedor, subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezando con cada escalón, por causa de su torpeza y las lagrimas, dejando un rastro de agua y lodo por toda la casa, paso de largo su cuarto y fue al baño, después al cuarto de su padre, pero no estaba el, por ultimo se planto en el único lugar que quedaba, desesperada entró en la habitación.

-¡Edward!- grito ya estando dentro, espero a que unos brazos fuertes y fríos la abrazaran, y unos labios besaran los suyos que tanto ansiaban sentir ese gélido aliento, ese olor dulce, único y que se había convertido en algo tan necesario para ella, espero un poco mas, pero nada de eso ocurrió, tomo el teléfono y marco con rapidez su numero, lo coloco en su oído y escucho con impaciencia los pitidos, quería escuchar la voz aterciopelada que le hacía temblar de excitación y le robaba el sueño y varios suspiros, nadie contesto, tiro el teléfono hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, abrió su closet esperando tontamente encontrarlo allí, pero solo había ropa, asomo la cabeza por la ventana , dejando caer mas lagrimas que se mesclaron con la lluvia, nadie la esperaba allí abajo, "nadie la esperaba" eso era lo que ocurría, le hacia aceptar aun mas lo que era obvio, su vida seguía siendo tan patética como lo era antes, incluso era peor, creyó haber encontrado el amor, arriesgo tantas veces su vida, su reputación, sus sentimientos, solo por aquel vampiro que lo único que buscaba en ella era pasar el rato y divertirse, pero allí estaba de nuevo, llorando por el, amándolo desesperadamente, buscándolo, sufriendo.

Sin que algo mas importara ya se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar aun con mas intensidad, abrasándose a si mi misma, auto-compadeciéndose, siendo mas egoísta que nunca, sentía que no tenia alma, que solo era un cuerpo, era algo que no debía ni podía seguir existiendo, algo que no valía la pena, entonces… por que esperaba que Edward volviera a ella y la tomara y la hiciera suya una vez mas, cuando no era nada, no era atractiva, no se sentía viva ahora, no se sentía… no sentía que fuera algo, primero egoísmo y ahora sentía desprecio por ella misma, ¿por que un vampiro?, por que una de esas criaturas la había cautivado, por que le había entregado su inocencia, su tiempo, su corazón, sus caricias, sus noches, sus besos, sus ilusiones, sus sentimientos y ahora la había destrozado, ¿por que había llegado a pensar que ese chico endiabladamente sexi, hermoso hasta lo imposible, misterioso y solitario la amaba, le correspondía? No tenia ni el mas mínimo sentido, entonces por que tantas veces había creído que esos besos y caricias le decían "te amo" de la misma forma en que ella lo hacia.

Ya no podía diferenciar el frío de su cuerpo mojado, el del aire que entraba por la ventana, con el frio que sentía dentro de ella, un cuerpo sin alma, un frio que quisiera sentir del hombre al que amaba, y no de esa forma tan cruel, escucho su nombre en la planta baja, alzo solo un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor, de nuevo dijeron su nombre pero no era la voz que ella quería escuchar, no reconoció quien era y no le importo, apoyo la cabeza en el suelo y siguió llorando.

Su nombre no se volvió a escuchar mientras la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, luego había pasos en la escalera que se dirigieron a su habitación, pasos rápidos y suaves, enseguida escucho de nuevo su nombre, con una voz de angustia y alivio que le resultaba familiar pero no lograba reconocer, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- unas manos fuertes que estaban ardiendo la agarraron por los hombros y la obligaron a quedar de espaldas al piso, fue entonces cuando pudo ver quien era, era Jacob, su amigo, ella solo se soltó a llorar de forma mas descontrolada que antes y se sorprendió de que eso fuera posible, el la abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuera a despedazar o derretir de un momento a otro – ¿Qué te hizo ahora ese maldito?

Le dijo al oído, lo mas calmado que pudo pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como el de ella, solo la apretó mas contra su pecho y se tranquilizo esperando a que los temblores se le pasaran y también los de ella, la aparto y la miro a los ojos, como si le dijera: _"No me gusta verte sufrir pero te lo advertí, y no me quisiste escuchar"._

Y sin más la beso, ella no respondió, pero sus labios se abrieron paso por los de ella, y también le beso mecánicamente, su aliento caliente la inundaba, y eso hacia que doliera mas, después sintió su lengua, de una forma tierna y cuidadosa, pero apasionada, no de aquella forma desesperada y experta que a ella tanto le gustaba, la forma en que Edward lo hacia, Jacob era tan opuesto a el, que hacia que los comparara y le hacia sufrir mas, se aferro a ese cuerpo desgarbado, a esos hombros fuertes, pero las lagrimas no cesaban.

Jake la levanto del piso y ella lo rodeo con las piernas, cayeron en la cama, y comenzó a acariciarla sobre la ropa, ella solo se estremecía y se dejaba llevar, luego el comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y luego la blusa, dejándola solo con su sostén de encaje, se quedo mirándola un momento, sorprendido de que al fin fuera a pasar lo que el tanto deseaba, la volvió a besar y bajo lentamente por su cuello, se deshizo de sus pantalones, con las manos firmes la tomo por la cintura y cogió la orilla de sus jeans, acaricio su vientre con una mano, mientras que con la otra le desabotonaba los pantalones que lo único que hacían era estorbar, ante esto Bella se puso rígida pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, y este se los quito, comenzó a sentir algo que no quería, al menos no con Jacob, sintió excitación, comenzó a jadear, y a gemir, al igual que el, juntos se quitaron la ultimo que les quedaba de ropa, y dejándose guiar por el, se entregaron, la primera y la mas gloriosa vez para Jacob, con la chica a la que amaba, y para ella era solo una experiencia diferente de las otras, podía sentir el amor que le tenia, en cambio lo otro era solo lujuria no había sentimientos, al menos por parte de Edward.

Bella lloro, y lloro aun mas, de felicidad, de tristeza, por todas las emociones que sentía, Jacob estaba completamente feliz, abrazado a ella, besándola, acariciándola, pero la miraba a los ojos y sabia que estaba pensando en el, sabia que lloraba por el y que lo amaba y su felicidad se fue por un momento.

Ella aun no podía creer lo que habían echo, se había entregado a su mejor amigo, cuando juro que solo seria de ese frio vampiro, era su amigo, el que tantas veces la había consolado y al que había rechazado otras tantas, era solo un pañuelo de lagrimas que podía usar cuantas veces quisiera y tirarlo sin consideración, pues siempre volvería, pero había algo que no quería aceptar, era el único que la amaba de verdad, el único al que le importaba, el único que la conocía bien y se sorprendía de que a pesar de sus muchos desprecios, el seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella y tal vez nunca cambiaria, entonces ¿el era el hombre con el que debía estar? Tantas veces se lo había demostrado y hoy mas que nunca, pero no quería aceptarlo, por que simplemente no era Edward, no era por el que arriesgaba la vida, por quien suspiraba y moría de amor, un loco y tonto amor que jamás seria correspondido, jamás seria como su vampiro, y jamás nadie la amaría tanto como Jake.

Sentir ese pecho musculoso, sudoroso y ardiente y al mismo tiempo sentir ese frio interior y ese deseo por otra persona que no estaba allí con ella como quisiera, le hacia preguntarse demasiadas cosas, pensar en los varios encuentros que había tenido con Edward y lo que acababa de hacer con Jacob, no quería pensar en ello, pero estaban allí y ya no había nada que hacer, solo continuar y ver que es lo que pasara después, ver que elegiría, o a quien.

**Bien esta era una idea que forme hace mucho, desde que leí los libros y pues hasta ahora me atreví a publicarla, porfa espero sus rewievs, si les gusto o no les gusto es muy importante para mi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, editorial alfaguara etc. etc.

**Consecuencias**

Ya había pasado una semana y aun no podía creer que hubiera echo el amor con Jacob, por suerte esa semana Edward no había ido al instituto, pues había echo sol esos días, pero había algo extraño, el sol no salía tantos días y tan seguido, le hacia pensar tontamente que tal vez ese amarillo y tenue sol significaba que Jacob era el correcto, que era el mejor para ella, pero cada vez pensaba eso se sentía terrible, como si estuviera engañando a Edward, pero el ni siquiera la amaba, entonces por que sentía aquello, no tenia sentido, era masoquista o estaba chiflada.

Todos la miraban, unas con envidia, otros con intriga y algunos mas con lastima, caminaba con la vista baja para evitar aquellas miradas, tenia miedo de ver a Edward aparecer de pronto que le reprochara lo que había echo, pero bueno no podía seguir huyendo de el, al igual que el sol se iba a ir y volvería estar nublado, y los Cullen irían a clases.

Estos últimos días los había pasado con Jacob, se sentía demasiado segura a su lado, se sentía bien consigo misma como nunca se había sentido, pero le preocupaba demasiado depender de el, o peor aun, enamorarse, su alma, su corazón solo podían ser de aquel vampiro, su amigo era solo un consuelo, algo con lo que podía reponerse y poder continuar viviendo y aparentando que todo estaba bien, pero su dependencia de el iba en aumento y eso no le gustaba mucho ya que no nunca quiso que eso pasara, pero ante todas las cosas que habían pasado comenzaba a aceptarlo.

El día en la escuela era lo que mas odiaba, era como el infierno en vida para ella, los maestros eran sus torturadores, y sus compañeros le parecían demonios que bailaban a su alrededor disfrutando con su sufrimiento, tal y como Edward lo hacia últimamente.

El sonido del timbre que avisaba el fin de la ultima clase, le sonó como e canto de los ángeles que la llevaban a la salvación, pero de nuevo el fantasma de los besos y carisias de aquel frio vampiro le abrió la herida por donde había salido su alma y aun quedaba el dolor, camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, un destello le llamo la atención y al voltear vio a Jacob, recargado en su moto, tan sonriente y sexi como siempre, camino hacia el con seguridad, pues quería sentirse reconfortada, quería volver a sentir que tenia tan siquiera un poco de alma; al llegar a su lado este la abrazo y sintió su calor que le hizo estremecerse de emoción y le hacia sentir un agradable pero extraño exceso de seguridad.

No hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, subieron a la moto, rugió el motor y comenzaron a sentir el viento y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia como pequeños pellizcos en el rostro, pero no importaba, nada importaba si ellos estaban juntos.

Llegaron a la acogedora y pequeña casa roja de madera, que estaba total y encantadoramente sola, bajaron de aquel vehículo que alguna vez arreglaron juntos y la habían pasado de maravilla, ahora volvían todos los días desde aquella vez que sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones se unieron, para tratar de curar una herida, ahora ello se había convertido en algo casi rutinario, y era casi rutinario pues en cada encuentro Bella sentía mas amor y entrega por parte de Jacob y cada vez ella se sentía mas fuerte y casi feliz, pero temía que esa amistad que sentía hacia el se hiciera cada vez mas fuerte hasta que se convirtiera en amor y llegara a olvidarse de Edward, por que era tan masoquista y terca y no quería aceptar lo que en verdad era bueno para ella.

Jacob sabia que ella lo utilizaba de la misma forma que ese frio la utilizaba a ella, pero del mismo modo, no le importaba, no mientras estuviera con ella e imaginaba que también le entregaba su amor y no solo su cuerpo, la llevo hasta su cuarto, tiro unas sabanas al piso, pues su cama era demasiado pequeña para ambos.

Besos, besos desesperados y apasionados, llenos de amor, de consuelo, los dos sabían lo que seguiría, volverían a ser uno solo, y así fue, sin reparo alguno, sin pensar mas solo sintiendo como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente uno con el otro, como sus labios habían sido hechos para besarse sin que desgastaran, se cansaran o fastidiaran por que eran moldes que encajaban perfectamente, el miedo de ella desapareció y la tristeza de el también, nada importaba, el tiempo no pasaba y nadie mas que ellos existía, el mundo se había detenido para que ese momento fuera especial y solo para ambos. Ese era su secreto, sus 7 minutos en el paraíso, pero e una forma casi real y seria; el bosque los cuidaba y los arropaba siendo parte de aquel pequeño y corto mundo tan suyo, tan especial que cada vez se convertía en algo mas necesario. Como siempre culminaba con un beso en la mejilla y después Jacob observaba como Bella entraba a su casa y no el regresaba a la suya de nuevo.

Charly, su padre aun no había llegado del trabajo, había un mensaje en la contestadora que era justamente de el y le informaba que se quedaría en la comisaria hasta mañana pues había un caso muy difícil, esa la aliviaba, pues el empezaba a sospechar de que tenia una relación con su mejor amigo. Subió hasta su cuarto y no ceno nada, sentía el estomago lleno de una hermosa sensación que se presentaba últimamente después de estar con Jake, los pasos en la escalera eran suaves casi como si volara, no tropezaba, estaba contenta, a un paso de llegar a la felicidad, no pensaba en nada para no arruinar la placentera sensación.

Entro en su cuarto y justo cuando iba a prender la luz sintió una mano en la garganta que la aplastaba contra un pecho fuerte y frio.

-¡Edward!-sentía su respiración en el cuello y podía oler su delicioso aroma y sentir su frio cuerpo, se olvido por completo de Jacob y de lo que había ocurrido y recordó lo mucho que lo extrañaba, intento voltearse para verlo pero se lo impidió.

-Tu estabas con Jacob, ¿Qué no me amabas?- comenzó a besarla en el cuello, le hacia estremecerse.

-Yo…-no podía habar por que los besos de su vampiro no le permitía sacar las palabras y tenia miedo de lo que fuera a decir y de lo que el fuera a hacer.

-Pensé que tú eras solo mía, por que todos los demás tontos humanos que hay en el mundo tenías que hacerlo con un asqueroso hombre lobo- su voz sonaba peligrosa y ella temblaba pero no se atrevía a contestar.

-Según tu no eres lo demasiado linda como para estar con migo, ¿que te hace pensar entonces que puedes estar con otro?- metió su mano fría por debajo de su suéter y su blusa y la metió por la cintura, después subió mas hasta agarrar la orilla de la copa del sosten, ella solo gimió implorando en la hiciera suya de nuevo, la otra mano no la retiraba de la garganta.

Quito las manos y la cargo, Bella se sujeto fuerte de el, salieron por la ventana y la llevo por toda la ciudad a una increíble velocidad, el viento frio le estaba poniendo los labios morados y la temperatura de su cuerpo se acercaba a la de Edward, pero no le importaba, a ella ese viaje en sus brazos le parecía buena señal, incluso maravillosa.

La dejo en el suelo toscamente al llegar a lo mas adentro del bosque, ella se puso de pie de inmediato y se le acerco poniéndole las manos en el pecho, el la tomo por el rostro y la beso apasionadamente y con algo de furia contenida, lo que hacia que aquel beso fuera algo rudo, que ella nunca había sentido de el, le dolía el corazón por que sentía que lo había engañado y le dolían los labios por aquella rudeza, pero no importaba, nada importaba, estaba con el y lo besaba y tal vez harían el amor como si nada hubiera pasado, sentía que en verdad le amara y lo que le había dicho hace una semana no fuera cierto.

Edward paro y la agarro por la nuca obligándola a esconder el rostro en su pecho, se acerco a su oído y comenzó a besarlo también, olía su sangre, tan deliciosa como siempre pero junto con ese olor que le parecía tan asqueroso, el de un hombre lobo, y recordó todo por lo que había ido a buscarla esa noche.

-Tú dijiste que solo me amabas a mí, que serias solo mía, yo era todo lo que tu deseabas y ahora me has traicionado, y con mi peor enemigo, eres una maldita perra, Isabella. – su voz era fría, cortante y amenazadora, hizo que Bella temblara y comenzara a sollozar.

-Yo te amo, tu eres mi vida, soy solo tuya y de nadie mas…-la voz se le quebraba sabia que lo que decía no era cierto, se había entregado a Jacob ya varias veces y con gran pasión y amor como nunca había imaginado que podría – lo siento…

Lloraba con fuerza y se abrazaba a su vampiro inerte.

-Oh, claro que lo vas a sentir – le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia la izquierda de forma que su cuello quedara descubierto, le aparto unos cuantos cabellos y comenzó a lamerle, ella lloraba mas, sabia lo que pasaría y confirmando sus predicciones sintió un terrible dolor en el cuello, después como su sangre era drenada con impaciencia, se sentía cada vez mas débil y el no paraba, ella no decía nada, pues pensaba que su castigo era merecido, no pudo mas y se desmayo, su cuerpo lánguido se quedo sobre los brazos de Edward que al fin dejo de alimentarse de ella.

La tiro al suelo y luego se arrodillo junto a ella, lamio sus labios saboreando las gotas de sangre que se habían escurrido.

-Al fin serviste para algo mas, y fue delicioso, imbécil e ingenua Bella, esto es lo que te pasa por enamorarte de un vampiro y hacerlo con su enemigo.

Se fue, dejándola sola y casi muerta en lo más profundo del bosque, destrozada, pero tenia razón, la culpa la tenia ella por tratar con un vampiro conociendo su naturaleza y los riesgos y consolándose con un hombre lobo que solo le traía mas problemas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y allí estaban la consecuencia que siempre ignoro, la muerte.

**N/A :** Bueno como lo pidieron aquí otra parte solo tendrá estas dos por que si la hago una historia mas larga se arruinaría, y muestro a Edward como es un verdadero vampiro, pues a mi parecer los vampiros de Meyer son mas humanos que criaturas de la noche.


End file.
